warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Xiphos
The Xiphos is a Landing Craft, which can serve as an alternative transportation choice to the Liset. If the Xiphos is the selected Landing Craft, using an Air Support Charge will have Ordis deploy a sentry gun. The Xiphos landed in . Acquisition Building the Xiphos requires the Landing Craft Foundry Segment. All component blueprints can be obtained by opening all 3 Resource Caches in some Sabotage or Exterminate missions. They are tradeable between players as of . Xiphos Fuselage Blueprint ' '''Xiphos Engines Blueprint ' 'Xiphos Avionics Blueprint ' '''Skins Xiphos Skins can be applied through the Customize Hull option. These skins do not consume decoration capacity. XiphosHenipaSkin.png|Henipa XiphosIfritSkin.png|Ifrit GyroscopeShipGrineerQueensSkin.png|Kuva GyroscopeShipPrismaSkin.png|Prisma Xiphos + Sentry Gun *Multiple sentry guns can be deployed in a single mission, limited only by the 10-minute cooldown time between uses. *The sentry gun has its own shields and health, and will spawn at a set level (Level 30). **Health does not recharge on its own, but shields will recharge. *Health can be recharged by allies with although even at level 30, the turret does not possess very much health. *Shield Osprey Specters can give the turret bonus shield as well as increased shield recharge, although the osprey will not stick to the turret, ordering the osprey to stay nearby is the only way to make it stick. This adds secondary fire as well, from the osprey. **Keep in mind that enemies will target the Shield Osprey specter as it has a higher threat level, and AoE attacks and grenades will most likely damage the sentry gun as enemies focus their fire on the Osprey. Placing the turret in full view of enemies but having the osprey hidden behind a wall is usually the best tactical choice. *The sentry gun fires puncture-based blue energy pulses at a high fire rate at enemies. These projectiles spread out considerably at range and take time to reach their target. *The sentry guns projectiles also have a knockdown effect. *The sentry cannot be replaced, moved, or disabled besides being destroyed. *Sentry gun has a low or normal threat level, as such enemies will prefer to target objectives or things with a high threat level unless the sentry gun is nearest to them. Trivia *A'' Xiphos'' is a double-edged, one-handed shortsword used by the ancient Greeks. This follows the Scimitar's name also being derived from a type of sword. **In the game files, the Xiphos is known as "Gyroscope Ship," possibly due to the ship's construction having a passing resemblance to a gimbal. * The turret is Corpus technology, indicated by the Corpus text and manufacturing logo on the front plate of the turret. This implies that the Tenno either steal and re-purpose or outright purchase these turrets from the Corpus themselves. **Alternatively, it could just be a placeholder model. Media Xiphosturret.png|Sentry Gun Being Charged With Shield Osprey Liset3.png|Early concept art for the Xiphos XiphosTeaser.png|Image from Update 18.5 teaser Xiphos Turret Review (Warframe) Patch History *Fixed wonky textures with the Xiphos Landing Craft door. *Fixed missing textures on the Xiphos Landing Craft. *Fixed issues with the Xiphos landing craft clipping through the Grineer Galleon level. *Air Support Turrets were changed to self-destruct after 60 minutes. *Fixed not being able to purchase the Xiphos Kuva Skin. *Tweaked the Xiphos Ifrit Skin to improve flame tint color visibility. *Xiphos Ifrit and Henipa skins added. *Fixed Client Xiphos' Sentry Guns Air Support Charges remaining in mission even if the Client has aborted. Sentry Guns will now be removed if the Client has left the mission. *Fixed not being able to trade Landing Craft components. *Increase delays on Xiphos turret to reduce the constant start/stop behavior that can occur when it's switching targets. *Xiphos components blueprints dropped were made tradeable. *Fixed the Xiphos' air support turret not properly regenerating shields after they’ve been damaged. *Fixed Xiphos' Sentry Turret not being removed when the player who casted it leaves the game. *Fixed Xiphos' Sentry Turret disappearing when a Host Migration occurred. *Fixed Xiphos turrets not being destroyed when their creator leaves the mission. *Adjusted the audio FX of the Xiphos Landing Craft. *Introduced. }} es:Xiphos Category:Update 18 Category:Landing Craft